<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marked by Thatlonelygirlwhowrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522997">Marked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatlonelygirlwhowrites/pseuds/Thatlonelygirlwhowrites'>Thatlonelygirlwhowrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, sanji x nami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:40:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatlonelygirlwhowrites/pseuds/Thatlonelygirlwhowrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vinsmoke had left a mark on Sanji... Literally.<br/>Luckily there's Nami to make things a lot better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nami &amp; Vinsmoke Sanji, Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just had this random thought at midnight. I don't regret anything. :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started after he was back on the Sunny, he began to show discomfort on his right shoulder blade, but given their previous battle, she dismissed it as something normal. Then they arrived Wano, he carried all of them to safe ground and in consequence, he ended drenched, it would be normal for him to take off his shirt, but that wasn’t the case, he was still wearing the garment even though he looked uncomfortable. She questioned him and at first his reaction was going in his ‘Mellorine mode’ and ask her if she wanted to see him shirtless, which earned him a smack on the back of his head. Not that he regretted that though. But something still felt so odd about the situation. She then thought that it might had to do with his chivalrous nature, but then again, it would be understandable if he decided to go shirtless. She looked at him as he walked and for a moment, she thought she could see a weird scar through his shirt, but she wasn’t sure, his black shirt wasn’t much help to discover the mystery.</p><p> </p><p>Days passed and she dropped the topic. She had forgotten about it. Partially. Until one day, their captain brought meat for him to cook it, everyone felt some kind of relief at that, it’s not like they didn’t like his soba, it was delicious but eating the same for a while was getting them a little fed up. She and Ussop were the only ones that were in their hiding place along Sanji who was cooking. Nami watched him as he was doing his job. She wouldn’t admit it out loud, but she loved watching him cook, he looked so happy and passionate when he did that. As the delicious aroma of meat filled the place, she noticed that he was spacing out, Nami called his name but he wasn’t listening, his face turned pale and next thing she knew, he sprinted outside the place, clasping a hand to his mouth. She and Ussop exchanged a concerned look. Nami didn’t thought twice, she went for him as Ussop panicked as he was trying to avoid getting their food burn.</p><p> </p><p>When she found him, he was expelling the contents of his stomach, now she was worried, he had never expressed disgust when it came to food…</p><p> </p><p>……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………</p><p> </p><p>He thought he had left all his memories with his family behind, when the left Whole cake, he thought he was over it. He had to be over it already! Since he was back with the crew, he swore to himself that he would never talk about the injury on his shoulder blade, he couldn’t, it was a reminder of how weak he had been. He had been careful to not let anybody see that, and the outfit that Kin’emon had given him, didn’t make it easier. Despite that, everything had been fine, he hadn’t thought much about it, until his captain brought meat. At first it wasn’t a problem, or so he thought. But as the smell of flesh exposed to hot temperature invaded his nose, he remembered it all.</p><p> </p><p>He was back with his brothers, they had beaten the crap out of him, he wanted to fight back, he knew he could beat them easily, he wasn’t that weak child anymore, but he was being blackmailed and there was nothing he could do. Suddenly, Yonji grabbed him and Niji ripped his shirt off, then he was flipped to his stomach, his back exposed to them, Yonji was grabbing his wrist, careful enough to not touch his bracelets and accidentally make them explode. Niji sat on his legs, making him unable to move completely, if he had a bad feeling before, now it was worse. He couldn’t spot Ichiji anywhere and that only made his anxiety increase. Then the smell of iron invaded his nose, and he hear steps drawing closer to him, their grins only grew more and without any mercy or warning, something hot was pressed to his skin, he couldn’t help it, he screamed and squirmed, pain embraced his mind and he couldn’t hear what they were saying anymore. Tears clouded his vision and he tried to convince himself that it was because of the physical torture which he was being subjected and not because he still was that weak brat that didn’t know how to defend himself. When they finished, he had a big ‘66’on his shoulder blade and a feeling of shame and humiliation spread through him as well as the smell of burnt flesh.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know in which moment that odor got stronger and invaded his guts, a burning sensation scalded to his throat and without thinking, he ran, he emptied his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>- Sanji – kun – A melodical voice that he knew too well called him.</p><p> </p><p>Only then he realized two things:</p><p>He was in Wano with his crew and he had messed up their meal.</p><p>He had made a clown of himself in front of his precious Nami – swan that was seeing him with a concerned look, she shouldn’t worry for someone like him.</p><p> </p><p>- Ah, Nami – San! – He said trying to hide how his voice trembled. – Don’t give that look, I’m fine, It’s just the meat, It was poisonous so I had to disinfect it, it’s just a secondary effect.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know what he said or if that even made any sense but she seemed to not be trying to pry any further, even if she had the ‘don’t give me that crap’ look on her eyes, he knew that she wouldn’t be asking more questions… for now at least.</p><p> </p><p>……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………</p><p> </p><p>It was past midnight when he woke up startled. His mind had relieved the events where that humiliating mark had been imposed on him. Careful to not make any noise, he went outside, he needed a cigarette.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t think straight and his mind didn’t cease of betraying him, he had already finished a package of cigarettes, letting the finished ones besides him. Even if smoking helped him relax, this time it wasn’t working, unconsciously his left hand went to clutch his right shoulder blade, whilst his right hand gripped his hair, his legs were pulled to his chest, his breath was coming in short gasps and his forehead was getting wet with sweat.</p><p> </p><p>……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………</p><p> </p><p>Thinking about everything that had happened in the day, Nami wasn’t able to sleep. She felt worried for the cook, he had never acted like he did that afternoon. She decided to go outside to try to clear his mind. That was when she spotted him. She was going to confront him, she needed answers and she was going to get them!</p><p> </p><p>As she got closer to him, she noticed that he had made himself a ball, his cigarettes were scattered everywhere, one hand was gripping his hair tightly, a habit she knew he had when he was too stressed and his other hand was clutching his shoulder blade, his eyes were shut and she was sure he was trembling. It hurt to see him like that…</p><p> </p><p>- Hey, what’s wrong? – Nami said softly as she carefully pryed his hand out off his hair.</p><p> </p><p>Sanji’s eyes went wide open, everyone was supposed to be asleep! He didn’t want anyone to see him like that!</p><p> </p><p>- Na… Nami – San!</p><p> </p><p>Out of all people she had to be the one to found him like this!</p><p> </p><p>- It’s nothing really, just go back to sleep, you shouldn’t have your beauty sleep disturbed by someone like me – he said as he tried to fake a smile.</p><p>- Cut it out, Sanji – kun – She said with a serious tone – You’ve been acting strange lately, today you even looked disgusted as you were cooking! And now I found you like this, so how can you say ‘It’s noth… SANJI – KUN!</p><p> </p><p>Nami couldn’t finish what she was saying, without noticing, Sanji unintentionally had clutched his outfit so much that it revealed part of his shoulder, accidentally showing what he wanted to hide so much. Realizing what just happened, self-consciously, Sanji tried to cover himself. But it was too late. She had seen it all. He felt close to tears. He was pathetic.</p><p> </p><p>- When did they did this to you?! Why didn’t you say anything?!</p><p>- Is Nami – Swan worried about me?</p><p>- Cut the crap! You know very well this is serious!</p><p>- Just leave it like that, it’s not a big deal.</p><p>- Not a big deal?! They have made a mess of you! How dare you say that?</p><p>- Just make like you never saw it ok? I’ll be fine, I promise. Forgive me for worrying you – Sanji weakly replied as he buried his face in his knees.</p><p>- Sanji – kun… - Nami said.</p><p> </p><p>Sanji was one of the strongest and the sweetest man she knew, it wasn’t fair that something like that had happened to him, and it wasn’t fair that he seemed embarrassed and disturbed by that. She could bet he blamed himself for that or even worse, he may had convinced himself that he deserved that. She hated how low his self teem was sometimes. He was so kind and he didn’t notice it.</p><p>She could partially understand how he felt. Her hand unconsciously traveled to her tattoo. When Arlong forced his mark on her arm, she had felt grossed, she had even stabbed her own arm wanting to get rid of the mark that her captor had forced on her. She hated that stupid tattoo until she replaced it with something she loved… Like a miracle, she got an idea.</p><p> </p><p>- Wait here, Sanji – kun – Nami said cutting the tension that had formed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sanji didn’t lift his face until he heard Nami coming back, she was carrying something that looked like a small box with her.</p><p> </p><p>- Back in Cocoyasi, I learnt one or two things about tattoos – Nami said - I was very happy when I got replaced Arlong’s mark with my tattoo, It didn’t take my scars away but at least I don’t have that ugly thing in my arm anymore, I know it’s not the same with a burn but… I want to help you get rid of that mark, will you let me, Sanji – kun?</p><p> </p><p>Unable to speak, Sanji only nod, definitely, he couldn’t stop falling for her and her kindness over and over again.</p><p> </p><p>Nami made Sanji lay on his stomach, so that she could work, at first he hesitated, but then he cooperated.</p><p>Nami had full view of his back now, she would be lying if she said she didn’t like what she had in front at the moment, but she had to focus on his current task, so she pushed those thoughts aside. She had no idea what to draw to cover that ugly ’66 ‘but then and idea came to her mind and she began her work.</p><p> </p><p>As she was working, Sanji got some memories invading his mind, his emotions betrayed him and some tears escaped from his eyes, she had never saw him so vulnerable.</p><p> </p><p>- Shhh, it’s almost done – Nami said as she caressed the backside of his head, trying to soothe him.</p><p> </p><p>When she finished, she couldn’t help but smile, she was proud with the result. Sanji sat with his back exposed and with the help of a mirror, he could see his new tattoo, the tattoo that his precious Nami had made for him. He was stunned. It was a skull that had a chef hat and his curly brow, it looked perfect and there was no sign of that horrible mark anymore. He let his emotions get the best of him and he threw himself on her hugging her tightly.</p><p> </p><p>- You’re the best Nami – Swan!</p><p> </p><p>Nami realized that his torso was still naked and she blushed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- It’ll be 2,000 Berries!</p><p>- Nami – san, thank you – Sanji said in a calm and happy voice as he buried his face between her neck and her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>This mark was the only one he wanted to have, the one that Nami gave to him. A mark of love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading it! I hope you enjiyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>